the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb R. (Author)
Overview Caleb R. is one of the three founding members of the Insurgency, alongside George Marshall and Thomas of Tortuga. His first episode was posted on 19th of January, 2014 and his last episode was posted on the 8th of February, 2014. Main Character/s * Calagrade: Marauders Episodes Episode 1: Introduction (January 19, 2014) Calagrade- Faction- Marauders Home planet- Earth Current residence- The desert half of Etrion. Calagrade was born on Earth. When he was 8, his parents were killed in a vicious robbery. Calagrade and his sister (6 at the time) were both sent off to different foster homes. After a few years in the system, Calagrade decided it was time to strike out on his own. At 14, Calagrade ran away from his foster home. He made his money on the streets by stealing anything he knew he could without getting caught. Soon, he found that he was quite good at it and that he enjoyed it. He also found time to get a job at a cafe. When he was 16, with the money he had made from the cafe, and from the things he had stolen and sold, he bought a small apartment in Dallas, Texas. When he was 18, he joined The Marauders. He worked for them, doing every job they gave him with pride and skill. He quickly advanced in the ranks. By the time he was 22, he was one of the top decision makers in the Organization. The Shift then occurred. He took the opportunity, and led 1/4 of all of the Marauders to the planet known as Etrion. My introduction features Calagrade running from Aurelian soldiers after he announced to one of them that he had stolen their wallets. Not the best decision, perhaps, but a fun one, none the less. Some shots of the build. Episode 2: TI Challenge- The Crate (January 20, 2014) Calagrade and Brad had managed to sneak aboard an Aurelian ship. It was headed for earth, and both of them where headed that way. They had been exploring the ship for a while when they found a large crate. NOTE: Calagrade is wearing his uniform that signifies him as apart of the official Marauders organization. He is a Marauder (as in apart of the nation) by default, and would normally be wearing regular clothes, except that he is on a mission for the ORGANIZATION of Marauders (the one started on Earth). I hope this made sense :P "What the heck could be in this thing?" asked Calagrade. "I can only presume that it is something of great value, due to the sec-" Brad quickly shut his mouth. Somewhere down the corridor, they heard footsteps. The two of them, with no where else to go, ducked behind the crate. Three Aurelian soldiers approached the metal crate. Calagrade's mind took ran on instinct. Three sets of footsteps. Not in unison, so either citizens or off duty guards. "Let's open her up, and retrieve the information," one of the men said. Brad looked sternly at Calagrade, knowing what he was thinking, but the he was to busy to pay attention. One of the soldiers suddenly flew back from the crate, shot. The second one was yanked off of his feet before the first even hit the ground. The final soldier had his gun drawn, but he knew better than to try and take the shot. "Gun down, and open the crate," Calagrade said, not bothering to explain the consequences. The soldier knew. The Aurelian kept his eye on Calagrade as he opened the crate. "It's open," he said after a few seconds. "Sure doesn't look open," Brad replied. "It opens from the back." Just then, Calagrade heard a noise. One he hadn't heard in a while. Then a dog emerged from around the corner. Calagrade shoved his captive against the crate. "A dog, eh?" he said, "It must have some information on it, or something." "We should get it back to Etrion," Brad said, "it could be important. I'll take it back in a pod, you keep going." "Good idea. Thanks." Brad took the dog and left the three men. "Well, I can't let you go, and I'd rather not kill you like a coward would, as I'm much too good for that, so into the crate you go." Calagrade locked the crate and picked up his gun, which had been dropped when he yanked the soldier's gun from him. A dog on a spaceship. That doesn't happen every day. Episode 3: TI Freebuild- Ship Down (February 8, 2014) Shortly after Brad had departed from the ship, Calagrade had found another member of the Marauders Organization. They had briefly discussed some issues, but had very little time to before they were discovered by some Aurelian soldiers. Calagrade was only just able to avoid the small explosion caused by the grenade a soldier had unwisely thrown. Just as the dust settle from the first explosion, a second, deafening BOOM sent the two Aurelians flying. Calagrade had been sparred, as he had been behind the walkway, avoiding bullets. As he crouched behind it, all he could hear was the roaring of the wind. A whole must have been shot through the ship. The Galactic Imperium must have gotten wind of the ship. They were going down. Category:Authors